Mirror Images
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: Basically, it's a bunch of drabble thingys about the 2Ps annoying their counterparts! Ideas are appreciated!
1. 2P Japan

It was just a normal meeting for the countries: most were talking, America was being the hero, Greece was sleeping, and Germany was yelling at everyone to be quiet. But that meeting changed when their counterparts stepped through a random mirror on the wall.

"I knew I should have gotten rid of that bloody mirror," muttered England, watching as his cheery counterpart ran over to him.

"Ello ol' chap! How've you been?" 2P England asked, putting an arm around his counterpart's shoulders. "Ooh, I made some cupcakes! And, it's a new recipe!"

Before England could even say anything, a cupcake was shoved in his mouth. He gagged on it for a moment, but it eventually went down, and England almost immediately fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dude, not again!" cried America as his counterpart came running over with his bat.

America had soon vacated the premises, followed by Russia, Italy, and China.

"WAAAAH!" screamed Italy as a knife imbedded itself in the wall near his head, making him run even faster. 2P Italy was close behind him, obviously able to run as fast as he could.

By the time the 1P countries had reached the door, it was already blocked off by 2P Italy, 2P Germany, and 2P Japan. So the countries, minus Russia, turned around and ran into another room. Russia just stared at the 2Ps, trying to scare them away from the door. 2P Italy threw knives at Russia, trying to scare him off, but Russia just dodged them saying, "I'm used to knives. Become one with me now, da?"

2P Japan and 2P Italy just rolled their eyes, annoyed by Russia's tenacity. 2P Japan pulled out his katana, pointing it at Russia's throat.

"Move or I'll make you," he threatened.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" insisted Russia, not even flinching at the sword.

2P Japan stepped closer, the tip of the katana now right up against Russia's throat.

"Move," growled 2P Japan.

Before Russia could say anything more, Japan jumped out of nowhere and knocked his counterpart's katana out of the way.

"So, that's where you were," said 2P Japan, now in a fighting stance facing his counterpart.

"Hai," said Japan, also in a fighting stance. "Now leave."

"Tch, you think you can get rid of us that easily? Try again," smirked 2P Japan.

Japan narrowed his eyes and jumped forward, his katana clanging against his counterpart's.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," said 2P Japan, pushing against Japan's katana.

Japan held his ground, not allowing his counterpart to gain any ground on him. 2P Japan just glared, determined to make his counterpart move. Eventually, though, he gave up and jumped back still facing him. Both were panting hard.

"What are you doing here?" asked Japan, not taking his eyes off of his counterpart for even a moment.

"Simple. We just wanted to see you~" said 2P Japan with a wink.

Japan was taken aback by his counterpart's behavior for a moment, but when his counterpart attacked again, he had to pay attention. 2P Japan slashed at Japan's face when he was off-guard, though, causing his cheek to start bleeding. He put his hand up to it, trying his best to stem some of the bleeding.

"Ha, what's wrong?" taunted 2P Japan as he slashed and slashed at his counterpart, Japan blocking his counterpart's katana. "You're only on the defensive!"

Japan tried to find his counterpart's weakness in all of those blows, but only managed to get hurt even more. The left arm of his white uniform was now stained red with blood. Japan held it, again trying to stem bleeding, before gripping his katana in his hands and jumping forward, attacking his counterpart with all of his strength. 2P Japan just rolled his eyes, prepared to block Japan's katana. But what he wasn't expecting was Japan's sudden punch in the face. 2P Japan staggered backwards from the punch, surprised by the amount of strength his counterpart still had. But then he smirked and said, "Hmm, smart. But you're going to have to do more than that!"

2P Japan attacked with renewed strength, slashing again and again at his counterpart. But Japan was expecting this and blocked every single one of 2P Japan's attacks. Eventually, 2P Japan's sudden burst of strength faded, and Japan soon had his counterpart on the floor, katana to his throat.

"Now, why did you really come here?" Japan asked.

"Tch, like I would tell you that," muttered 2P Japan, annoyed at himself.

"And why won't you?" Japan persistently asked.

"Because I would never tell you," 2P Japan said, trying to reach his katana. Japan saw this and swiftly kicked it away.

"Fine. But you're coming with me," said Japan, sheathing his katana and picking his counterpart up and holding his hands behind his back. Japan then led his counterpart to the meeting room, tying him to a chair. Most of the countries, 1P and 2P, has vacated the room already, so Japan stayed to watch 2P Japan.

* * *

**A/N: So tada! Yeah, these are just gonna be a bunch of drabble-like-thingys about the 1Ps and 2Ps, cuz To The 2P World is still pretty popular…so yeah, fave and review ****(with ideas, if you have any!)** if you want more 2P stuff! XD


	2. 2P Greece and 2P Turkey

**A/N: Thanks to Greece's Kitty for the idea!**

* * *

After the 2Ps had arrived, Greece found an empty room and entered, locking the door behind him. But, unfortunately, Turkey had found the same empty room and was lounging on one of the chairs in the room.

"You," Greece said, glaring at Turkey. "What are _you _doing here?"

"It's an empty room away from my counterpart, Feta Breath," Turkey said, getting up. "But now you're here, so I'm gonna leave."

"Fine by me," said Greece as Turkey walked past him and to the door. But when Turkey opened the door, a knife sailed by his head, embedding itself into the wall.

"Geia!" was heard before the door quickly shut.

"Never mind, I'm staying in here with you," said Turkey, locking the door and walking around the room, looking for something that could be used as a weapon. When he didn't find anything and his and Greece's 2Ps had broken the door down, he settled for his fists.

"Oh, there you are!" said an overly cheery Greece, walking over to his counterpart. "I was wondering where you had run off to!"

2P Greece's cat hissed at the cat on Greece's head, making Greece's cat jump off and run around the room, 2P Greece's cat following. Greece blankly watched this, worried for his cat.

"Oh look, they're bonding!" 2P Greece said.

Greece tried not to be annoyed at his counterpart's behavior, but it was hard not to be.

"What are you doing here?" Greece asked, finally speaking.

"Hmm?" 2P Greece hummed as he turned away from the fighting cats. "Oh, well, I can't exactly tell you, now can I?"

Greece's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"If I did, it wouldn't be as much of a surprise!"

Greece sighed and turned away from his counterpart for a moment, looking at Turkey and his counterpart on the other side of the room. They must've been having a similar conversation, because they were now fighting. 2P Greece turned and looked at this too.

"Well, they're getting along well!" said 2P Greece.

As the two Greece's watched the fight, their cats jumped onto 2P Turkey and nearly shredded his mask off. 2P Turkey grabbed the cats and threw them onto his counterpart, whose mask was soon in tatters also. 2P Turkey glared over at 2P Greece and said, "Control your cats!"

"Yeah, Feta Breath!" Turkey agreed as he threw the cats back onto the ground.

"Sygnó̱mi̱," both Greece's said at the same time, grabbing their cats and holding onto them so they wouldn't slip away and fight again.

Greece and his counterpart just watched Turkey and his counterpart fighting, 2P Greece commenting every once in a while on random things, like how nice the curtains in the room were, or what happened before he had come to the 1P world. Greece eventually closed his eyes and said, "Skáse."

2P Greece turned to him and said, "Oh, why?"

"I'm starting to get a headache…" Greece muttered.

"Oh!" 2P Greece exclaimed. "I have something to help you!"

He then took one of 2P England's cupcakes out of his pocket, saying, "He gave me this a while ago! But I never eat his cupcakes!" before stuffing the cupcake into his counterpart's mouth. Greece's eyes widened, and he was soon on the floor, unconscious.

Turkey and 2P Turkey's fight was winding down, with Turkey on the winning end. 2P Greece saw this and fled the room, looking for 2P Japan. 2P Turkey was eventually defeated and tied to a chair similar to 2P Japan's.

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided that if someone gives me an idea, I'll use it and put their name at the beginning of the chapter! If no one gives me any ideas, I'll just use one of my own! Anyway, updating all of my stories for my one year anniversary on this site! XD SUPER happy! So yay, and please review, preferably with ideas! XD**

**Translations- Geia- Hello, Sygnó****̱****mi****̱****- Sorry, and Skáse- Shut up.**


	3. 2P Canada

After the 2Ps had come to the 1P world, 2P Canada went to look for his counterpart. After about an hour, he found him in a hall closet, hugging his bear close to him.

"Found you," 2P Canada said while dragging his counterpart out of the closet by his arm.

"What do you want?" Canada said nervously.

"Remember that hockey match we had a while back? Well I want a rematch."

"But it was a tie…" Canada whispered.

"Exactly. I don't wanna tie with you, I wanna beat you!"

"W-Well, okay…" Canada said, worrying for his health now.

Canada then allowed his counterpart to drag him out of the world meeting building and to the nearest hockey rink. Upon arriving in said hockey rink, they found a random hockey team practicing there. After some yelling on 2P Canada's part, the team let the two countries join the game.

Once the game had started, it got intense fast. 2P Canada launched the puck at Canada's team's goal, nearly hitting the goalie in the head. Canada sent a similar shot to his counterpart, barely missing his knee.

While this was going on, Kumajirou and 2P Canada's bear, Kumakizu, were bonding on the sidelines.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Kumakizu," said Kumakizu.

"Oh. Do you belong to that person?" Kumajirou asked, pointing to 2P Canada.

"Yeah. What about you?" Kumakizu asked, not wanting to be asked any more questions.

"I'm Kumajirou, and I belong to, umm…" after some thought, Kumajirou pointed to Canada and said, "Him."

That was about the extent of their bonding, considering they were both interested in who would win the hockey game.

By the end of the game, it was, again, a tie. The players of the random hockey team that had been there were completely worn out, barely able to stand, while Canada and 2P Canada were still energetic enough to have a little shoot off. When they had finished with that, 2P Canada had technically won, since he had shot the puck past Canada and Canada hadn't been able to get it past his counterpart. 2P Canada happily grabbed his bear, who protested with claws to the face, and Canada grabbed his bear angrily, who also protested with claws to the face.

* * *

**A/N: So…yeah, no one gave me any new ideas! *sigh* I dunno, not much dialogue in this one…meh… Oh, and the hockey match the two tied in is in To The 2P World!, which is still **_**really **_**popular! Seriously, it's my second most popular story! XD Oh, and 2P Canada's bear's name comes from someone on deviantART, who made an awesome looking not normal 2P Canada! I just switched it around though, cuz it was Kizukuma... Anyway, me gusta reviews!**


	4. 2P Asians

**A/N: Thanks to sinfulvirtues for this awesome idea! XD**

* * *

After the 2P nations had arrived, Japan of course fought his counterpart and tied him up, as written in the first chapter. But now we move on to what happened with the other Asian countries.

First to Russia. After Japan jumped in front of him to stop 2P Japan from killing him, he was pulled into another room with China and Italy. France and America soon joined them and they barricaded the door, not even thinking about Germany, Japan, England, or any of the other countries. The five of them waited in fearful silence, listening to Japan and his counterpart fight outside and to other 2Ps and their counterparts who were running around in the halls. There was a sudden loud bang on the door leading into the room, which was blocked with a dresser and some chairs. Italy yelped a little when he heard it, trying his hardest not to hide in the corner.

"Hey, I think there are some people in here," a voice outside the door said, still banging on the door.

"Well, let's get that door open then!" said another voice, and the banging intensified.

"Ve, I'm scared," Italy whispered to France, who was sitting near him at the table.

"Don't worry, ma petite Italie, we'll keep you safe," said France.

But the moment the door was broken down, everyone except for Russia, China, and America (after seeing Russia and China fighting) didn't cower in the corner. Russia took out his pipe, China took out his wok, and America took out his pistol, each pointing their weapons to the 2Ps that had entered. The one that had entered first turned on the light, showing the 1Ps who had entered. 2P China was the one who had turned on the lights, and 2P England and 2P Italy had come in with him.

"It's my counterpart!" Italy said, now even more scared for his life. "Help me Germanyyy!"

"Tch, that idiota isn't going to come save you," 2P Italy said, swinging one of his knives around on his finger. "He's a bit...ties up at the moment."

"Don't worry dude, we'll keep you safe!" said America.

"Yeah right, I doubt you'll be able to keep him safe," 2P China said, mockingly.

"Just watch us aru!" China shouted, rushing towards his counterpart with his wok. Russia and America followed, heading towards 2P Italy and 2P England, respectively. China swung his wok at his counterpart, who dodged it and then swung his knife at his counterpart, nearly hitting him. Russia swung his pipe at 2P Italy's head, but he easily dodged it and stabbed at Russia. Russia just barely dodged it, but he still got a small scratch. America shot at 2P England and when that missed, swung it at him. 2P England dodged him with a Cheshire-like smile before throwing a knife at America's head. It almost missed America's head, but he hadn't been quite prepared for it, so it scratched his cheek and knocked off his glasses, making him virtually blind. 2P England took this chance and tackled America to the ground, a knife to his throat. Similar things had happened to China and Russia. 2P China had, after swinging his knife at his counterpart the first time, swung it at him again, knocking China off his feet and putting a scratch in his chest. 2P Italy basically used Russia's tallness to his disadvantage and pinned him to the wall when he had crouched to miss a knife. All three of the 1Ps now had knives to their throats, and it didn't look too good for them.

"Don't worry, big brother France will save you!" France said, running over to try to help. but he just ended up with knives in his shoes. But just before the 2Ps could kill the 1Ps, a bunch of countries burst into the room, interrupting the 2Ps.

Now to the rest of the Asian countries, besides China and Japan. They had all gathered in one room, mostly because they had all followed each other in the same direction when the 2Ps came.

"Ah, where's aniki?!" Korea ((South Korea, but there isn't really a design for North Korea yet, so...)) asked loudly, looking down the halls for China.

"Lǎoshī is fine," said Taiwan reassuringly. "But keep quiet, we don't want them to find us!"

"Yeah. Those 2P people are like really scary," said Hong Kong, closing and locking the door.

"We should probably barricade the door too," said Vietnam, walking over to a dresser and starting to push it towards the door.

"Here, let me help," said Thailand, helping Vietnam to push the dresser and also pushing over some chairs and another dresser. Once the door was properly barricaded, he sat down in a chair with his elephant and dozed off.

The rest of the Asian countries joined Thailand's relaxing, sitting in chairs around the table or on the ground away from the door. They then proceeded to wait, mostly for the 2Ps to find them but also for some other 1Ps to find them. After waiting for what seemed like forever, there was a loud bang outside their door. Everyone was jolted out of their half-awake states and were forced to take up their weapons. Everyone waited tensely for something bad to happen, but nothing did for quite awhile. Right when they were about to sit down again, a voice was heard outside the door.

"Think there's anyone in there?"

"Tch, probably. All those little mice have been barricading themselves in," said another voice.

"Then hurry up and break the door down!" said yet another voice.

They all waited tensely for the door to be broken down, and when it was, they all ran out of it immediately. Sharp objects were thrown at them from behind, and most were aimed at their heads. Korea was the first to find another open room, so he ran into it with the other Asian nations following. What they ran into was not an empty room, but a room that had Russia, China, and America with knives to their throats while France and Italy looked on in horror.

"Watch it!" 2P Italy shouted as Korea ran straight into him. Hong Kong ran into 2P England and Taiwan into 2P China, knocking them both over. This gave America, Russia, and China a chance to attack the 2Ps that had been chasing the Asians, defeating them semi-quickly. All six of the 2Ps were then brought into a room and tied up tightly, with Russia, China and Thailand joining Japan in guarding the 2Ps until England could find a way to get rid of them.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Another early birthday update, yay! XD Oh, and just because a country's tied up doesn't mean they can't be used in ideas anymore! They can escape in an awesome fashion and do awesome stuff! Oh yeah, and sorry for being off for so long! My computer wasn't working and stuff, so yeah... :( Hope you like this chapter, and ideas are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
